The Chirkeiskaya Water-power station
thumbChirkeysk hydroelectric power thumb|right|335 px Chirkeysk hydroelectric power - hydroelectric power station on the river near the village of Sulak Oaks, in the Buinaksk district of Dagestan. The largest power plant in the North Caucasus. It has the second highest dam in Russia and the highest arch dam in the country. Included in Sulak hydroelectric system, being its top governing the entire cascade stage. Chirkeysk power plant (except Tishiklinskoy dam) is part of the Dagestan branch of JSC "RusHydro". thumb Reservoir - pressure hydropower facilities form a reservoir Chirkeisk year regulation (its capacity allows to store water in wet years and spend in dry). The area of the reservoir is 42.5 km ², and a full storage capacity - 2.78 and 1.32 km ³, respectively. The normal water level of the reservoir is 355 m above sea level, forced headwater level - 357.3 m, dead storage level - 315 m significant storage capacity of the reservoir allows efficient use of water resources - running drop on Chirkejsky plant produced very rare. When creating a reservoir was flooded 3.04 thousand hectares of farmland and transferred 830 buildings, mostly from the village Chirkey.Start construction Chirkeisk plant was given the Order of the USSR Ministry of Energy number 84 of June 11, 1963, which thumb|the reservoir hydropower plantsrequired the organized construction management and start the preparatory work on the construction of the station. June 13, 1963 the Resolution of the Supreme Council of National Economy of the USSR and the USSR Council of Ministers "On measures to assist and accelerate the construction of Chirkejskaya power station on the river. Sulak ", under which existed from 1953 construction management" Sulakgesstroy "Chirjurtsky completes the construction of hydroelectric power station, was transformed into a Construction Management" Chirkeygesstroy. " The power plant is implementing a program of modernization and reconstruction, in particular, in 2008-2009 were carried out to replace the stator hydraulic unit number 2 24. Planned large-scale modernization of the station with the reconstruction and replacement of hydraulic switchboard station to modern gas-insulated switchgear system (GIS 330 kV) 25. Chirkeysk plant selected for prototype testing asynchronized generator hydro / pumped storage with variable speed, during which one of the hydro stations will be replaced by the experienced, all work should be completed in 2015. ''thumb|left|It was very scary, but it could not be photographed.Our tour Sulak Canyon'' Dear friends, I want to tell you about a place that I visited recently - Sulak Canyon. Sulak Canyon begins at the point where the river Sulak, aspiring to the north, cuts through the mountains and separates from Salatau Gimrinsky range. She Propylaea strata of limestone and sandstone over 53 km. This canyon is striking in itsimmensity and resembles the famous Canyon of the Colorado River in North America. In its depth (1920 m) Sulak Canyon exceeds Canyon of Colorado, but the length is much inferior to the latter. In general, Sulak Canyon consists of three separate canyons, which alternate between small expansion. First, a length of 18 km, called the main canyon, surpasses in size following it Chirkeiskaya and Miatlinsky canyons. I got a very great pleasure from what you see. And I advise you to visit this unique place, one of the most beautiful places of the earth. Категория:Geographic features and nature